Filth in the Beauty
by butiloveyou
Summary: Draco had a twin sister, hidden away from the ears of the magic community, as the siblings tread on the borderline of their relationship, straying to the edge of conviction. Rated M for Taboo, Incest, Religious Insinuation, Self-harm and Disorders. HPGoF. DracoXOC. Mild HarryXOC.
1. Prologue

Summary: Draco had a twin sister, hidden away from the ears of the magic community, as the siblings tread on the borderline of their relationship, straying to the edge of conviction. Rated M for Taboo, Incest, Religious Insinuation, Self-harm and Disorders. HPGoF. DracoXOC. Mild HarryXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

_Foreword: Contains the taboo topic of incest, thus the rating. It's kind of incestuous, but they won't have a sexual relationship, yet. I chose the OC to be placed in such a relationship because, personally, I feel that the Malfoys are very family-only kind of people, that I was hoping to be able to bring out Draco's love for his twin, and because of their personalities of self-preservation and seemingly possessiveness, I want to be able to show their twisted love in both male and female Malfoy point-of-view. It will be a very, very slow pace story. And the darker themes will come later on._

_And yes, the title is a ripped-off from **the GazettE**. I'm a fan.  
_

_There are four parts to this story, following the books. HPGoF is more DracoXOC centric, only making hints of HarryXOC relationship, where the twins are coming to understand where they stand. HPOotP is balanced between the two relationships, whereby Harry and OC bonds. HPHBP is the continuity of the previous part with an ending of who OC chooses. And HPDH is the exploration after her choice in HPHBP. A relationship with Harry was inserted so that their love won't be a straight line, with the concerns of morality, the Dark Lord and also a love interest that seemed like a right choice for the twins, with Draco having Pansy, and OC with Harry._

_Since it will be about a romantic relationship between two siblings, there may be people who do not like, or support or despise this idea, so please feel free to exit this window if you are uncomfortable with the topic. I would appreciate it if reviews about how morally wrong I am are not given. _

* * *

Filth in the Beauty – Prologue

_'Will you be coming to Hogwarts with your school?'_

_'Yes, I'm part of the delegations of Beauxbatons.'_

_'We can finally meet.'_

_'I miss you too, Draco.'_

Draco Malfoy pocketed the enchanted square mirror that was used for communication into a leather holder, as he looked at out of the window from his bed, his grey eyes looking over the night sky. The deep blue sky and twinkling stars reminded him so much of her eyes. For once, something good was coming out of his irksome stay here in Hogwarts. He fell back onto his pillow, staring at the white ceilings above, the last time they met seemed like history to him. Lyra…

* * *

"Hogwarts have been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their head mistress, Madame Maxime." Draco heard the announcement from their headmaster, Dumbledore, as the ends of his lips curved up at the sight of the large doors of the Great Hall opening. Witches dressed in blue uniforms and hats waltzed into the hall, conjuring blue birds and butterflies from their sleeves. Murmurs were heard from the Hogwarts students as his fellow male schoolmates were all ogling at the sight of the beautiful ladies. But to the platinum blonde boy, his eyes immediately set on a familiar figure that he won't, or had never failed to notice at first sight.

His mind was entirely away from the introduction of the other participating school and the Hogwarts school song, as grey orbs were fixated on the face of the girl he knew since their hearts started beating. After some few minutes of intense staring, she finally noticed him as her face broke into a smile so sweet. She mouthed the words, _'Hello,'_ with a subtle wave as Draco composed himself after seeing her dazzling smile, merely nodding as acknowledgment. He was forced to break eye-contact with her when Pansy, his current female _companion_, pulled on his arm, trying to get his attention back to the aging Headmaster.

During the long speech by Dumbledore, they had their secret conversation, when she pointed to her own pocket, indicating for Draco to look into the enchanted mirror. He whispered her name, as the password for the connection as his reflection morphed into Lyra's softer features. _'The school's carriage is parked at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but I would like to meet you indoors at the area nearest to the lawn after dinner. Can I?' _

It took him so much effort to get those two buffoons off his back, and Pansy off his arm as Draco walked along the corridors of Hogwarts Castle, in the direction of that big and dirty hut that he hated, both the owner and the filthy things he had. He could never forget that incident. That stupid half-breed creature. The majestic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage could be seen in the distance as elephantine flying horses were grazing in a makeshift paddock, and the whole scene looked really impressive on a closer look, minus that wooden cabin. He sees her sitting on the steps, playing with her wand as a small light lit the tip of her pale wand. He unconsciously arranged his attire before clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Draco!" Her melodious voice filled his ears as the petite girl jumped onto him, weaker hands trying to pull the taller blonde into a tight hug. "I missed you," she said softly against Draco's chest as he hesitantly placed his arms around her small frame. She was so elfin like he remembered.

"Wouldn't your headmistress say anything, Lyra?"

"I already told her that I have a friend here."

"Right, so I'm a friend now," Draco muttered, faking annoyance. She released him and a worried face replaced her previous smiling one. She was also sensitive to his feelings. Okay, maybe oversensitive. But it wasn't a bad thing, Draco thought, while she tugged at the ends of his sleeves gently.

"I didn't mean that." She looked at his face with upturned moist eyes that only made the sight of her more pleasing than ever, "I couldn't tell people that you're my brother… I'd love to be able to do that, Draco." Yes, that was the truth. Without even scrutinizing, one could easily see the similarities in them; they were both slender with platinum blond hair, pale complexion and defined features. They were half twins, and the only differences they had were their gender, obviously, their eye colours, where Draco inherited his father's while his younger sister inherited her mother's blue eyes, and Lyra's more feminine features along with a unique streak of black hair on her left.

Beautiful as she was to him, Lyra didn't carry the family name, instead she was known only as Lyra "Lissie" Narcissa. They were separated some time into their childhood, where Lyra was sent to France, to be away from the dangers the Malfoy family carries from their affiliations with a certain person, because of her weak health and also the immerse love they had for the youngest of the household. Draco always thought of her as the light in the family, her never diminishing smile was the only thing that kept them going.

"I was joking."

"You shouldn't joke about things like this. It got me really worried!" Lyra said to the straight face her older brother always held in front of her with a pout. During this visit to Hogwarts, she was hoping that she would be able to see a side of Draco she never saw before. The only times they spend together was during school vacations where she could finally returned to her home, to see her family. But as they went into their teenage years, Draco had seemed to have a decrease in his emotions when they finally met. It was worrying to Lyra. She could never understand him, even if they were twins, but Draco was always so far away from her, literally and emotionally. Childhood memories were her motivation at surviving alone in Beauxbatons, without her parents and her dear brother. But Draco's nonchalance was eating into her. She never wanted to let go of him, Lyra thought as she hugged Draco tightly again, while the older Malfoy only patted the top of her head gently.

* * *

Since the beginning, they had always been together. Intertwined in the womb of their mother, Narcissa Malfoy, they came into this world together, a pair of twins that were loved by their parents. They shared the same crib, drank from the same cup, and even wore the same clothes when they were just infants.

Draco grew up having something he wanted to protect. Narcissa had always told him, a big brother should always care for his younger sibling. But sometimes he was afraid to touch Lyra, because she looked so fragile to him. Draco always worried that his little sister would break if he was too rough. Lucius said that Draco was the dominant one while they were still in the womb, that he took away all the blessings from his sister, maybe that's why Lucius seemed to dote on the younger sister more. Lyra had a weak health and she was anemic. Draco had never been able to run around the orchard with her, nor did he play any form of sports with her. He was pale, but his sister was much paler, and her lack of outdoor activities only added on to it.

"How are you feeling, Lyra?" Draco asked his bedridden sister, while sitting on the side of the large bed they shared. Lucius was not approving of the idea that the twins still shared a room after their fifth birthday, but Draco felt that he needed to be with Lyra, so that he could take care of her and with Narcissa's coaxing, the strict father only approved of the living arrangements on condition that Draco cannot try and bring Lyra outdoors ever again. Draco did it once, and all he wanted was to show Lyra the bird nest he found on one of the trees, but the running and the afternoon heat made the nurse tend to Lyra for an entire week.

"All better," Lyra said with a faint smile, but Draco knew she wasn't, that she looked like someone on their deathbed. He shook his head at that thought as he placed his own palm over her forehead, checking for her temperature. "Shouldn't you be outside? Dobby said that Crabbe and Goyle are here for a visit."

"No, that elf was wrong," Draco said hastily. They were in the living room, snacking, and Draco wasn't really in the mood to entertain them. How could he when Lyra was lying in bed, sick? Of course the two dimwits knew nothing about Lyra, nor the people outside. The only ones that knew about Lyra were the ones in this household. Ten years into their lives, and the twins had never had a true family introduction. The Malfoys had only a son, and Lyra was just an acquaintance of the family. Sometimes, he would wonder, were the adults really dumb or were they really that dense. How could they not see the similarities between the twins?

"Draco." He turned to look at her face, giving all his attention to his sister, his fingers gently brushing the strands of hair from her face, "Has father told you about our schooling plans?"

"No, he hasn't said anything."

"I'm studying aboard at Beauxbatons."

* * *

"Why is she going to Beauxbatons? Can't Lyra attend Hogwarts with me?" Draco walked, or stormed, into the study room, glaring accusingly at Lucius. The older wizard merely glanced at the young son of his as he closed the book he was reading sharply. "Mother had me to study in Hogwarts so that our family can be together, but why does Lyra have to go?"

"Beauxbatons is a good school, son. So is Hogwarts, even though I'm not fond of the teaching faculty." He kept his voice smooth even at the rude outburst from Draco as Narcissa appeared at the door, her beautiful face filled with worry at the noise. "Your mother has also agreed to it, am I right, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Draco, we've already talked this over with Lyra and she wanted to go there too." Narcissa replied, bending down to be on eye-level with her oldest child. It pained her to see Draco's face filled with pain from her words, those two had never been separated since birth and Draco had always been jealous of the attention given to Lyra. He confined in her before, that Draco felt that Lucius loved his younger sister more, and asked if she felt the same too, Narcissa had to use so much effort just to show that they were loved equally. "I love the both of you a lot. I'm not being unfair to Lyra."

"No one knows that I have a sister. If you sent her away, what if I forget about her too? Lyra is important to me, mother." Draco pleaded as tears were forming in his grey eyes as Narcissa hugged her son tightly, seeing her children hurt was the last she wanted. "I promised that I would protect her."

"It's because we want to protect her." Lucius said as they both turned to look at him, "I expect that you already know what we, Malfoys, really do."

"No, Lucius, he's too young."

"Hush." Lucius stopped his wife from talking. Even though they had fabricated lies about reasons why they hid Lyra, to deal with the children's inquiring, but maybe the truth should be broken to Draco, whom bears his name. "We serve the Dark Lord. Do you think that your frail sister will be able to endure the dangers? You will need to work hard to keep her from the truth, it's the only way to keep her safe. Do you understand me, son?"

* * *

"Why did you agree?" Draco asked as he turned over on the bed to face Lyra. The conversation from the afternoon was etched in his mind that Draco also thought that it was right that Lyra should not be involved, but why would Lyra choose to go to a place without him? If it was him, he'd put himself in danger for her sake. Draco noticed how the moonlight was shining on them, and how her light blue eyes were like clear diamonds.

"Father said that they have better healers there to help me," Lyra explained as she placed a finger to his cheek, smoothing the frown that was hanging on his lips. "Then when I return, we'll be able to go out and play together. We can even play Quidditch together."

"It would be lonely." That statement was meant for himself. They had never been apart, what would it be like if she was to be gone from his life? Would he feel empty from the lack of closeness, or would he enjoy the freedom?

"I will." Lyra answered immediately without any hesitation, "But more importantly, I don't want to continue being a burden to my family."

"No one said you're a burden."

"Draco can't go out and play because of me. Father and mother have to lie to people because of me too. I just want to make things easier for them, if they want me to go to Beauxbatons, then I will go."

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself before others?"

"Family is the most important thing to me, Draco included." Lyra smiled at her older brother as he returned with a forced smile. If only he was as brave as her, he would have done anything he could to keep them together.

* * *

"So that is the Harry Potter boy you are always complaining about in the letters?" Lyra asked casually after the pale boy was called up by Dumbledore as the fourth champion of the tournament. She was sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table as many pairs of eyes were on her, pondering over why she wasn't with the Ravenclaws like her schoolmates and questioning her connection with the pure-blooded Malfoy.

"Yes," Draco muttered as his mood was entirely dampened by the outrageous results of the champions. Poor Potter was in the spotlight again. Finally taking his eyes away from the receding back of Potter, he turned his attention to the other Slytherins, glaring them down at their wistful tries to get Lyra's attention. He preferred it that she was dining with him, than any of those nerdy Ravenclaws, and truly glad that she accepted his invitation to sit with him.

"So, who is this, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked, she was forced to be seated opposite him, instead of her usual seat beside him which was now occupied by Lyra. She didn't seemed particularly fond of Lyra, Draco noted silently, noticing the forced smile on her pretty face, though she wasn't anywhere close to Lyra's looks.

"She's an acquaintance of our family." Draco replied, trying to keep it as nonchalant as possible. He hated it everything he had to introduced Lyra to other people, for God's sake, she wasn't just an associate! "She visits during school vacations."

"Oh, I supposed you are a pureblood too. I'm Pansy. They are Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise." Pansy introduced the names of the other students seated with them, as they gave a nod towards Lyra.

"Yes, I'm Lyra Narcissa, you can call me Lissie. You have beautiful ebony hair, Pansy." She smiled, and replied gently to Pansy's rude behavior. Of course that was how she was, she's the kindest and most beautiful person on earth, was what Draco wanted to shout out, as he tried to stifle the laughter in his throat at Pansy's embarrassed face.

"Let's go," Draco said suddenly, pulling Lyra up from her seat, and pulled her out of the grand hall by her wrist, earning a defiant stare from Pansy that made him laughed inwardly at the jealousy displayed. He wasn't exactly clueless, he knew that Pansy fancied him, and he didn't dislike her either. He wondered, how the brunette would had reacted if she knew about the truth of his relationship with Lyra.

"That Gryffindor boy didn't seem that bad."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the commentary made by Lyra while he was walking her back to her carriage. Did she really understand what she was saying? They were Malfoys, and Potter was _The Boy Who Lived_, there isn't any reason she should be on friendly terms with that half-blood. But how should he tell her about it? Their parents had kept the truth from Lyra, and he wasn't going to break it to her on a whim. "Malfoys don't hang out with half-bloods, Lyra."

"I really don't see the importance of blood purity."

"Maybe being away from your family has impaired your understanding."

"That is rude, Draco."

"Whatever." He said, turning his head away from his sister, knowing that she wasn't angry. Lyra had never gotten angry before, or that he had never witness it yet. "I just won't like you being near them. And father wouldn't like it too."

Lyra sighed as she walked ahead of him, holding her blue cap in her hands. "Sometimes I just don't understand you. You sound like you don't bother, but sometimes, you're so keen on controlling me. It's weird, Draco."

Don't bother? What was she saying? He cares so much that he could die from anxiety. But he didn't want to be too close to her. She just makes him really… Irrational. Draco scoffed in reply to her comment as he turned around, to head back to the castle, "I've warned you, don't get close to Potter. I hate him."

* * *

_Author's Rant: _

_It's chapter one! It's more introductory so you won't see their relationship much yet. I'll be changing quite frequently between past and present in the beginning chapters, so please endure with me. __Please review so I can know where to improve on. Constructive criticism will be great (:_


	2. The Beginning

Summary: Draco had a twin sister, hidden away from the ears of the magic community, as the siblings tread on the borderline of their relationship, straying to the edge of conviction. Rated M for Taboo, Incest, Religious Insinuation, Self-harm and Disorders. HPGoF. DracoXOC. Mild HarryXOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything off from the original story is not by the series' author/artist.**

Note: This chapter is focused on Draco. And there won't be a lot of chapters for this part of the entire four parts.

And I forgot to explain in the previous chapter, I mentioned that Draco and Lyra are half twins, which is actually known as **Semi-identical twins** _("Half-identical or semi-identical twins (also referred to as "half twins") are the result of a very rare form of twinning in which the twins inherit exactly the same genes from their mother but different genes from their father." - Wikipedia)_.

_I am a very temperate author, so do take note that updates will not be often. It can be as short as a month, to as long as seven month, but the series will not be discontinued unless stated. Do add **Filth in the Beauty** to your story alert. Thank you._

_Recap:_

_He cares so much that he could die from anxiety. But he didn't want to be too close to her. She just makes him really… Irrational. Draco scoffed in reply to her comment as he turned around, to head back to the castle, "I've warned you, don't get close to Potter. I hate him_."

* * *

Filth in the Beauty – The Beginning

"Ar' you here to zee Lizzie again?" The large headmistress of Beauxbatons asked in her thick accent, when she saw Draco waiting outside the carriage. Draco took a step back at her looming height as he nodded his head once, just barely. He was standing entirely under her shadow from the moonlight, and she was really the biggest woman he had ever seen. Lyra soon exited the carriage, wearing a black cloak over her blue uniform to keep herself warm in the chilly night. When she stood beside her headmistress, it only made Draco affirmative of his view on his younger twin, Lyra looking even smaller than she already was. "Haff fun, but zon't come back too late, Lizzie."

"Yes, Madame Maxime." Lyra said with a smile as she placed her hands around Draco's arm casually, pulling them towards the castle grounds. They were walking in pace, slowly, just enjoying the feeling of the wind and the gentle moonlight. "Where are your friends? They were always around you whenever I see you."

"Busy, I guess," Draco replied with a shrug. He had to sneak out just to be alone. Draco shuddered at the thought of Pansy never leaving his side. It was odd. He used to not mind her company since they were year ones but suddenly, Pansy's closeness with him was annoying. He had to make up so many lies just to see his sister, bloody hell. Lyra's presence had changed so many things for him. He heard Lyra chuckling, breaking him out of his thoughts as he snapped at her, "What are you laughing at?"

"I guess the busy one is you, not them." Lyra said after noticing how Draco seemed to be struggling on his own after replying her. She had never seen him like that before; he was always acting cool and dependent in front of her.

"Whatever." Draco muttered, looking away from her as he allowed Lyra to lead the way. "Where are we even going?"

"I just found this amazing place."

"You do know I study here, not you."

Lyra just smiled in reply to Draco's sarcasm as she continued pulling him along. They walked into the castle, and began walking up the spiral stairway, scaling the old castle. After a while, Draco seemed to have an idea where they were heading for as a chuckle escaped from his mouth. They were at the Clock Tower. A place that not much people would like except for his troublesome little sister. They stopped in front of a series of large gears as Draco noticed how her light blue eyes were almost glittering at the sight of the huge clock.

"We never have clocks in Beauxbatons, they were really old fashioned, using sundials and hourglasses." Lyra turned around, explaining as amazement was smeared over her flushed face.

"Only stupid people can be so obsessed with clocks." Draco teased as they sat down on the steps to rest their tired legs from all that climbing. Since they were younger, Lyra had also been fascinated with the ticking of clocks that she asked, or maybe forced, Draco to buy a pocket watch for her seventh birthday, since the girl wasn't allowed out of the mansion.

"If I'm stupid, then Draco is too." Her laughter sounded pleasing to his ears as he scoffed at her childish rebuke, "Because we are twins."

"Sometimes I wished we weren't twins."

"Why?" Lyra's shocked voice surprised him when she grabbed his arms tightly, looking into his eyes. She had probably taken his comment the wrong way. He meant that jokingly, although he would wish it deep down at times...

"Just that," he removed her hands from his arm, "We wouldn't have to hide anything then."

"But don't you think it's kind of exciting, to be able to keep such a secret?" The dreamy look returned to her face as Draco propped his head against the wall lazily, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "If we were to tell people one day, I think they might be shocked!"

"Yes, they will be shocked at how such a stupid Malfoy could exist."

"Hey! I already said that I'm not stupid."

"Right. How many times can you be cheated by the same trick over and over again?"

"I heard that!" Lyra heard him muttering under his breath as they started talking about the past where Draco could always make Lyra fall for his tricks. There was one period during their school vacations, when Lyra would return to the mansion, and Draco pretended that he didn't know her, causing Lyra to cry for the entire day. It was really ill of him to do that, but that only shown how much his sister still cares about him.

Lyra would always complain that Draco was being childish and evil to bully her whenever they met, but he wasn't thinking of that when he had those actions. He just wanted to reaffirm their relationship. Being alone made him insecure. It was far worse than what he initially thought. He naively thought that their relationship could be maintained as long as they sent owls, but as time goes on, the contents of the letter were about Lyra and her new friends. It felt painful to him, to read about her having fun without him being in her life. He felt more solitary every time he received a letter from her; his Lyra that was becoming others'.

* * *

"Hello," Lyra called, after seeing someone emerged from the forest as the person turned to face her in shock. She recognized him as the Hogwarts second champion. "So ze gamekeeper shared the firz task wiz his students to'?"

"Err." Harry Potter paused as he stared at the Beauxbatons girl sitting on the steps of the carriage, watching him with curiosity. She talked with a French accent, and her pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight while her platinum blond curls were brushed to the left of her shoulders with a single black braid and her straight bangs hung neatly above her eyebrows. She had clear blue eyes and she was pretty too, it made Harry wondered if that girl was a relative of Fleur Delacour, a part-veela. "I suppose you can keep this a secret?"

"Okay." She smiled as she got off the steps and walked towards Harry. She stopped before him, standing only around his chest level, introducing with a slight curtsy, "Moi name iz Lyra Narciza, you can call me Lissie."

"Lissie? I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry bowed unnaturally to her greeting, instead of the usual handshake, eyes never leaving her face. Lyra smiled at his awkwardness as Harry blushed a little at his mistake. "You are not a seventh or eighth year right?"

"I'm only a fourth year, I came to support moi seniors."

Harry would have loved to continue chatting with the foreign student but he was in a rush to return to the Gryffindor Tower to meet Sirius. They were supposed to meet after midnight but he just had to wear a watch that doesn't work. Lyra seemed to have noticed his dilemma, "Ve can continue talking next time, Harry. Iz eleven fifty now."

"What fifty?"

"Ze time, you look like you got to go."

"I'm really sorry, Lissie. I will catch up with you again." Harry waved goodbye to the girl as he remembered to cover himself with his invisibility cloak this time. His mind was wandering while he was sprinting up the stairs, as he saw the clock in the common room, reading at eleven fifty-five. How did she know the time? They were talking the entire time and she hadn't taken a moment to look at any form of time-telling device. Beauxbatons girls were weird.

* * *

Draco fell onto the white sheets, burying his face onto the soft pillow with a sigh. Eyes shut as he allowed his mind to rest. He finally got away from that girl. No, he didn't dislike being with Lyra. It's just that being with her was too tiring. He was just so conscious, so conscious of everything, himself, his thoughts, her hair, her words, her scent, just every single thing about Lyra. He sighed again, gently slamming his forehead onto his pillow repeatedly.

He might be the famed pureblood, but sometimes, he just felt like he was a puppet to the frail girl he knew. So easily affected by her, and being wrapped around her finger like a baby monkey clinging to the parent.

_"I'll be back before you know it," that was her last words before she stepped out of the door, the large white doors of their mansion. It used to be their haven, where the heavy walls blocked away any dangers that could come to his sister. But now, this mansion had only transformed into the thing that kept them apart._

_He argued, he pleaded and he cried. But it wasn't enough to keep her with him. She left… With a piece of him. Draco sat on the bed, taking in the surroundings. It was lacking in colour, warmth, scent and her. Just thinking about it made the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach returned. They had been together for eleven years. It was the first time they were separated._

_Would she be alright alone?_

_Was there anyone to take care of her when she's sick? _

_What if she had a nightmare at night, who would be there to comfort her?_

_Worry filled his gut. Why did she have to attend that stupid school anyway? It was far and they speak French. He was angry and confused, not understanding why this had to happen. Why were his parents affiliated with the Dark Lord? If he didn't exist, Lyra wouldn't need to hide, and they would be able to be together. But if the Dark Lord didn't exist, their parents might not have met, the twins would never be borne, and they'd never met. Who could he blame for all this?_

_It was the first time he was alone. He had a sleepless night, like he missed the warmth beside him, her voice when she sings a lullaby and how she'd kissed him goodnight on his temple. On the nights where he couldn't sleep, he'd replay the memories of her in his mind over and over again. Maybe he was going insane. Was this one-sided, he would think about that question from time to time too. He remembered something he read in a book, "When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most." He used to disagree, that being dependent was a sign of weakness, but just this once, he felt the truth of the words with all his heart._

Draco flipped over, onto his back as he stared at the white ceiling. The memories were so vivid even after four years. He couldn't allow himself to forget anything about Lyra. He always revisited the longing, so that everything single thing about her could be etched into him, that he would never forget her, not even her voice or her touch. She was… His everything.

* * *

Draco sat on the couch in the living room, waiting patiently in front of the fireplace. It had been a year since he saw her. Studying in Hogwarts was a waste of his time, and his first year there only proved it. There were filthy mudbloods, the ever-showing off Potter with his gang of worthless friends, and senile Dumbledore. He had only received letters from Lyra that she couldn't visit during the school break because of her school work. Excuses. But she did him flood with her letters. They came every morning, her little white swallow that made the girls squealed irritatingly every single time at its shaky flight with a letter bigger than itself. Please. It's just a swallow, and she named it Drake. Who names a pet after their brother? Draco shook his head of the senseless thoughts when the fire started to crackle slightly.

Within a few moments, she appeared from the burst of green flame, as she removed her cloak. Draco quickly stood up awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Narcissa came over quickly and swept the dust off her frame and hugged her precious daughter. Draco stood rooted to the ground as he stared at her. He didn't know why his heart was pounding so much, that when she met his eyes, he looked away almost immediately.

Draco heard Narcissa's instruction to help with Lyra's luggage as he took her bags and quickly left the living room. What's wrong with him? He wanted to see her so much, and yet, when they finally met, he couldn't bring his eyes to see her. He could hear her light footsteps behind him as he hurried, so that she wouldn't be able to catch up with him.

"Do you rather I didn't come back?" Lyra asked after she had shut their room door behind her. Draco finally turned to look at her, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I came back as soon as I could. I'm sorry, Draco…"

"I'm just…" Draco tried to explain his behavior, but he just couldn't. He didn't know why he avoided her. Was it anger? Or mistrust? He didn't know what's wrong. He was beginning to get flustered when Lyra took his silence negatively. It made him hurt so much to see her face contorted in sadness and tears. Draco wouldn't help himself as he pulled her into his embraced tightly. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. Please don't cry, Lyra."

He promised not to forget her. And he didn't. But something deep down inside him, made him feel the anxiety whenever he saw her. If she was scared, he'd be there to fight away her fears. If she were to cry, he'd be the first to wipe her tears away. And if Lyra needed him, he would never leave her. That was what he swore to, that day when she fell sick because of him. But Lyra being so far away from him, his feelings over her became so confusing. And he didn't know why, or he couldn't understand.

* * *

"Draco!" Lyra called his name as he went to take the basket from her arms, while the girl put her arms around his own habitually, "We're going for a picnic in the garden." She smiled at him, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling under the sunlight, "I have so much to tell you about my second year studies."

"Are you well enough to be out in the sun?" Draco asked out of concern as he helped Lyra to lay out the mat under the tree in their garden. Lyra nodded once as she unpacked the food onto the mat. "So did you have fun in your school?" Draco tried to continue their conversation from before as Lyra begun telling him all about her school year at Beauxbatons excitedly. Draco listened half-heartedly, his mind always wandering off during their chat.

Draco noticed the little things different about Lyra since the last time she returned home from France. Her hair was longer, she had grown more slender, and she looked even healthier and prettier than before. When he first met Lyra on the day she returned, he felt a blush rose on his pale face when Lyra smiled at him. The feeling he had last year only escalated after a year's gap, where he felt like his heart was going to give up on him at any moment.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lyra tugged his sleeve lightly, staring at her twin's concentrating face. Draco pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he looked at her with a smirk, "How we're beginning to look really different."

"We are?"

"Yes, your height," Draco teased about her elfish frame, causing Lyra to puff up her cheeks indignantly as she turned her head away haughtily like a Malfoy. "But you are beautiful, like mother," he added softly to comfort her, feeling slightly guilty about teasing her.

"But I don't want to look different from you, Draco." Lyra said as she rested her head on his shoulder, pulling her legs close to her chest. "The more I differ from you, I feel like the more Draco will become distant with me. I don't like it."

Her words echoed in his mind as he kissed the crown of her head gently. Distancing… That was bound to happen. Father had always reminded him that he should never be too attached to Lyra, because one day, Draco might have to leave because of his responsibilities. He didn't know when that time would come, but at least for now, he was contented that he was also the only one in Lyra's eyes.

* * *

His eyes were focused on the ticking hand of the old clock intensively. It was only a minute away from her supposed arrival. Draco waited in his room, alone, acting nonchalant about his sister's visit. He lay back down on the white bed sheets, clutching the small piece of mirror in his palm. It was a gift from Lyra, an enchanted two-way mirror that allowed them to communicate easier.

The differences in them had grown even more after the third year of their studies. Lyra had grown into a fair girl that any guy would fall for, with her luscious wavy hair, large sapphire eyes and porcelain skin… Wait. What was he thinking of about his sister? Draco ran his fingers through his fringe as he walked towards the door. He rested his fingers on the doorknob, waiting for any movement outside the room.

He could hear the scrapping of the chair against the floor, signaling that someone had gotten up from their comfort, probably his father, and the crackling of the flames from the fireplace. Pale fingers turned the doorknob gently, as Draco felt that his nervous skin was much cooler than the metal in this cold winter night. His footsteps echoed into his ears loudly when he exited the room, dressed decently in a suit, minus the tie, and his hair slicked back. He wanted give his sister the best impression, to let her know that her brother was not losing, in terms of their attractiveness, since Lyra had maintained her status as the honor student since her orientation, while Draco himself, kept on falling short of that muggle-born.

But all that confidence shattered when he saw her at the foot of the long stairs. Lyra was in the midst of scaling the steps when she stopped to look at her older twin. Her platinum blond hair was braided to her side loosely, as her fringe was pinned up to allow onlookers to cower at her beauty. Gone were the days when she had baby fats on her, as she looked ethereal to Draco, whom felt like he was struck by a Confundus Charm. Draco admired how the long sleeves babydoll dress accented her feminine frame, her pale, slender legs rested on a pair of sweet pumps, and most importantly, the smile that graced her face at the sight of her brother as she held out her arms, waiting for Draco to descend down the stairs.

Draco hurried in his steps, the largest he had taken since he began going through puberty, adjusting to his longer strides, as he picked up Lyra, crushing her into his chest, forgetting all restraints and thoughts of differences between them. He inhaled her scent, the faint fragrance of nature she always carried around, while Lyra closed her arms around him tightly. This was all he needed. Lyra.

His mind had been in a state of disorientation for a while. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He wanted to see Lyra, and yet, he felt afraid. He was afraid of the distance that would form between them as they grow into adolescences. Their body was changing, to one of a woman, and another of a man. Their distinction was becoming irreversible, as was his mind. He was maturing, no longer the child that was contented with the presence of his twin. He wanted more. He wanted to own her, to keep her away from other people, and to make Lyra to look only at him. It was selfish. And he couldn't ask her of it. All he could do, was to buried his thoughts of obsessions deep down, and never allow them to surface.

Lyra was by the wardrobe, unpacking her luggage manually. Draco had suggested the help of their house elf but the girl was stubborn, stating that it was simple chore. He lied on the bed, his head propped by his palm as he watched her moved around the room. The room, their bedroom, certainly felt different when Lyra was around. It was hopelessly empty and cold when he was alone in the room, and now, he felt like he didn't want to step out of it for even a second. The young witch walked over to the bed, sitting by his side as she brushed his hair lightly with her fingers, "You have been silent for a while. What are you thinking about?"

Draco directed her smaller hand gently to the side of his face instead, as he closed his eyes, relishing from the warmth and familiarity of her palm, "I missed you so much, Lyra." The subject of his attention merely chuckled as he heard the shifting of the bed sheets and felt a light weight by his side. Grey eyes opened to meet the pair of diamonds he dreamt about for countless nights as he read the words spoken by her cherry lips with a smile.

_'As I too.' _

* * *

_She was drowning. Her lungs were restricted as she felt an excruciating pain in her. She felt the fragility of a young woman's body when her body was forcefully dragged down to the depths of the ocean, helplessly, against her will. She wanted to breathe. She wanted so much to break into the surface, to gulp in the nature that she loved. But she couldn't._

_It was dark._

_Painful._

_And she was alone._

_Lyra forced her eyes opened; only to be greeted by the same darkness, the stinging in her chest worsens. She was losing consciousness. Her lungs had long run out of air as her fingers grabbed at the emptiness before her, trashing about, trying to fight off the invisible chains that were binding her down. Her final moments were quickly approaching._

_No._

_She can't die like this._

_Draco._

_Draco!_

Light blue eyes snapped opened as she found herself gasping for air. Perspiration was trickling down from her skin slowly as she tried to focus her eyes through her labored breathing.

Lucius Malfoy stood before her, staring down at his daughter, dissatisfaction evident in his hard eyes. Legilimency was usually used as a mean to navigate through one's mind, but her father, knew just what to do with his weaker child. He had to prepare her mentally, to be able to withstand any possible torture. He tormented her, time and time again, without the knowledge of his wife and son. It was necessary. Draco was his rightful heir, but he would be exposed to the dangers from being involved with the Dark Lord, but Lyra was like a white sheet of paper, cleanse of any meaning or identity. She needed to become strong, so that she could be the pillar of this family when the time requires. He was loyal to the Dark Lord. But the trust could only come so far. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name was also one whose words were superficial. Out of everything Lucius saw importance in, like pride and honor, nothing could be more important than his own family, even if it was at the expense of bringing pain to them. His love for this family, and his daughter, allowed him to go against his will, using any means, to ensure that Lyra would survive no matter what happens to her.

"How many times have I told you? You mustn't use your brother as a basis."

"But I can only go through all this because I want to protect Draco."

"Should I kill Draco in these visions then?"

"N-no," Lyra whimpered, staring at her determined father fearfully. He was serious. He knew the one thing that could break her down, and he was going to use it against her, just like how her enemies would do the same. "Please! Stop!" Her cries for help soon turned into screams of agony and the repeated anguish shouts of Lucius, telling her to block him out.

Lyra finally returned to her bedroom, her clothes changed and her tears dried as she wanted to quickly return to her reality. She climbed onto the mattress as the soft squeak of the bed springs woke the older boy up. She tensed up, afraid that he had found out about her slipping away in the dead of the night. Draco instead pulled her closed to him, with a protective arm around her, "It's rather cold tonight. Is it hard to sleep?"

"Yes, a little."

"Better cover up well, Lyra." Draco said groggily as he adjusted the blanket to cover all the way up to her nose, falling back to sleep rather quickly. Lyra smiled at the closeness they shared as she snuggled into his chest. This was all she needed to continue; Draco to be the home that she could always return to.

* * *

_Author's Rant: _

_Chapter two done! You will begin to see the reason why it is rated M, not just because of it being twincest. It's kind of twisted. Bear with me. Please review so I can know where to improve on. Constructive criticism will be great (: _


End file.
